Lanjutan No Tittle
by Deer98
Summary: hanya kelanjutan cerita dari Hyukbin sebelumnya. VIXX fanfiction. HyukBin


"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aku masih penasaran, mengapa kau tau semua yang ku kerjakan?"

"Itu.. Rahasia"

"Hyunggg!"

"Hahahahaha~"

.

.

.

.

NEW STORY ABOUT HONGBIN AND HYUK BEGIN~

"hyung.."

"hm?"

"sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" Hyuk mencoba melepas pelukan mereka namun apa daya, Hongbin malah mempererat pelukannya

"Sampai hyung puas"

"aku tau hyung tidak akan puas"

"kalau begitu puaskan hyung kkk~"

"hyung~ ayolah, kita di tempat umum dan semua orang melihat kita" hyuk memukul punggung Hongbin

"berarti kalau kita tidak di tempat umum kau mau hyung peluk terus?" bukannya melepas, Hongbin laha bertanya yang aneh aneh

"tidak"

"kalau begitu hyung tidak mau melepaskannya" Hongbin menghirup perpotongan leher Hyuk

"ok ok, baik, tapi sekarang lepaskan dulu"

"hahaha~"

Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum bodoh

"hyung hentikan senyuman bodohmu dan ceritakan dari awal" Hyuk melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Hongbin serius

"apa yang perlu di ceritakan sayang~" Hongbin mencolek dagu Hyuk

"hyung, hentikan aksi memalukanmu, ayo~ ceritakan mengapa kau tau semua yang ku kerjakan selama 1 tahun ini"

"oh itu, hm~ bagaimana ya.." Hongbin memasang pose berpikir

"Ayolah~ aku penasaran" Hyuk mendesak Hongbin

"oke oke, kau tidak sabaran sekali sayang~" Hongbin hendak memulai ceritanya namun mulutnya di bekup Hyuk

"Hyung, aku malu kau berbicara seperti itu, dan sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk cerita"

Tanpa menolak atau apa, Hongbin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Hyuk langsung menarik tanganya menuju tempat yang lebih baik

"jadi kita kemana?" tanya Hongbin

"entahlah, yang penting tempat yang lebih baik untuk cerita, kau ada ide hyung?"

Mereka berhenti di penyebrangan jalan menunggu lampu hijau dan juga memikirkan tempat yang asik untuk bercerita

"kalau di restoran?"

"tidak hyung, itu bukan tempat cerita yang bagus

"cafe?"

"disana ramai"

"Kedai?"

"cafe dan kedai apa bedanya hyung?"

"Hotel?"

"hyung.."

"Pub"

"hyung.."

"ata-"

"Kau mengajakku bercerita atau bercinta hah?" tanya Hyuk frustasi

"uwah! Adik kecilku ingin bercinta?" tanya Hongbin Excited

"bukan hyung! Aishhh! Benar benar" Hyuk berjalan mendahului Hongbin yang memasang tampang bodohnya

"Sayang~ aku tau tempat yang bagus~" etah urat malu Hongin Sudah putus atau ia memang benar benar tidak tahu malu, berteriak seperti itu di pertengahan penenyabrangan yang ramai hingga semua orang menatap mereka

"astaga~" Hyuk menutup mukanya dan berlari menjauhi Hongbin

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kesini dari awal hyung?" Hyuk memutar bola matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di Sofa ruang tamu rumah Hongbin

"hahaha~ habis, wajah malumu itu sangat lucu" Hongbin menutup pintu rumahnya tak lupa pula ia menguncinya

Tunggu

Mengunci?

Untuk apa?

Antisipasi maling? Atau pencurian?

"kau mau aku buatkan minuman sayang?"

"hm~ boleh, tapi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu hyung"

"haha~ kenapa? Aku suka panggilan itu" Hongbin berjalan menuju dapur

"tidak hyung, panggilan itu terlalu memalukan, panggil aku Hyuk-ah sudah cukup"

"tidak, tidak, aku tetap akan memanggilmu sayang~, oh iya kau mau aku buatkan apa?" Hongbin menyembulkan kepalanya

"terserah hyung"

Hyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumah hongbin

"Rumah baru" pikirnya

"Rasanya aku sering melewati rumah ini" Batin Hyuk sambil mengingat ingat

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Ah, tidak, rasanya aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, tapi kemana orang tuamu hyung?"

"mereka tinggal di rumah lama"

"Kenapa tidak ikut pindah kesini hyung?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak papa, hanya saja aku ingin bertemu paman dan bibi Lee,"

"kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu mertua? Kkk~"

"hyung!"

"hahahahahaha~"

"kau menyebalkan "

"tapi kau menukainya kan?"

"tidak, aku membencimu"

"iya, aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

"hyung, boleh tidak aku memijam remote TV?"

"untuk apa sayang?"

"UNTUK MEMUKUL KEPALAMU!"

Hyuk meninggikan volume suaranya

"hahahahaha~"

Hongbin tiba membawa nampan berisi 2 jus dan juga cemilan

"hyung, ayo cerita, jadi selama ini kau tidak benar-benar menghilang?"

"memangnya aku apa hingga menghilang hyuk-ah?"

Hongbin duduk di hadapan Hyuk

"lalu? Setelah upacara kelulusan 1 tahun lalu kau kemana hyung?"

"hyung.. kehatimu" gombal Hongbin

Tanpa aba-aba Hyuk mengambil sepotong biskuit dan melempatnya ke kepala Hongbin

"aw.." Hongbin mengelus elus kepalnyanya yang terlempar biskuit

"hyung, aku serius, dan aku benar, benar penasaran" Hyuk melipat tangan di depan dada dan memanyunkan bibirnya

"uwoh~ posemu sangat menggoda sayang" komentar Hongbin

" Hyung, kumohon, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, baru saja kita bertemu dan menyatakan perasaan, dan belum resmi menjadi kekasih kau sudah benar-benar berubah"

"wah? Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekarang kita resmi menjadi kekasih"

"ck, ayolah hyung~ kumohon, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu" Hyung memasang puppy eyes

"baiklah, tapi setelah hyung bercerita kau harus mengabulkan 1 permintaan hyung" Hongbin menyeringai

"permintaan? Apa? Jangan yang aneh aneh"

"tentu saja, kau dengan senang hati melakukannya"

GULP

"melakukan apa?" bantin Hyuk

"permintaanmu saja tidak jelas begitu hyung, mana bisa aku mengabulkannya" Hyuk membuang muka

"oke oke, nah, mau dengar cerita hyung tidak?"

"tentu saja, " Hyuk menyamankan posisi duduknya

"jadi, setelah hyung lulus, hyung bertemu dengan Hyung-mu di sekolah, katanya sih mau melihat, tapi ternyata mencari Ravi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_jadi, kong-ie, kau berniat sekolah dimana?"_

"_etahlah hyung, aku ingin langsung bekerja"_

"_hey, anak lulusan SMA sepertimu mau bekerja dimana?"_

"_hyung~ bantu aku mencari pekerjaan"_

"_kenapa kau ingin sekali langsung bekerja?" _

"_eum.. itu"_

"_dia memiliki orang yang dia suka hyung"_

_Hongbin dan Hakyeon menoleh ke arah sumber suara_

"_RABI-YA!"_

_Bagai tak melihat puluhan tahun Hakyeon langsung berlari dan memeluk Ravi_

"_hyung, ini masih di sekolah hentikan" _

_Hongbin memutar bola matanya malas_

"_jadi apa yang kau maksud tadi?" tanya Hakyeon pada Ravi_

"_masa kau tidak tau?"_

_Hakyeon m__enggeleng__ imut_

"_menjijikkan" guman Hongbin_

"_itu loh, adikmu tercinta, dia menyukainya" _

"_kong-ie! Benarkah?!" Heboh Hakyeon_

_Hongbin mau tak mau mengangguk_

"_mangkanya ia ingin cepat bekerja agar bisa menikahi adikmu"_

"_kong, kau tidak bisa menikahi anakku" _

_Hakyeon menggeleng_

"_kenapa hyung?" _

_Tanya Hongbin parno_

"_karna akulah yang akan menikahkannya terlebih dahulu"_

_Hakyeon tertawa bodoh_

"_hyung, kau membuatku takut"_

_Hongbin mengelus elus dadanya_

"_jadi, bantu aku mencari pekerjaan"_

"_oke, oke, untuk sementara kau aku pekerjakan di kafe milikku, dan nanti aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan"_

_Hakyeon berpikir pikir_

"_rabi-ya, kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk kong?"_

_Hakyeon menyikut perut Ravi_

"_entahlah, rasanya pekerjaan apapun cocok untuknya" _

_Ravi melipat tangan di depan dada_

"_tapi tunggu dulu, jika dia bekerja di cafeku, kemungkinan besar pelanggan akan bertambah!" Hakyeon menjentikkan jarinya_

"_dari mana kau yakin?"_

"_kau lihat?"_

_Hakyeon mendekat dan meraba raba wajah Hongbin_

"_hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" _

_Hongbin berusaha menjauhkan tangan hakyeon dari wajahnya_

"_lihat, wajahmu itu sempurna, kau memiliki mata yang bagus, hidung yang mancung dan bentuk wajah yang indah, kemungkinan besar wanita akan tertarik padamu, dan cafeku semakin laku" _

_Hakyeon berangan-angan_

"_oke, oke sekarang kau bisa jauhkan tanganmu hyung? Orang orang melihatnya" _

_Ravi menjauhkan tangan Hakyeon dari Wajah Hongbin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"dan semenjak itu hyung bekerja di cafe milik hakyeon hyung, sekitar 5 bulan"

"tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu hyung? Padahal aku sering ke kafe milik Hakyeon hyung"

"haha~ itu karena hyung menyuruh Hakyeon hyung merahasiakannya dariimu"

"tapi kenapa?"

"kejutan~"

"kejutan?"

"yap! Hyung ingin sukses, mendapat pekerjaan baru bertemu denganmu"

Hongbin tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan dimple di kedua pipinya, persis saat mereka bertemu di bioskop

"hyung~"

Entah kenapa Hyuk malah tersipu dan menundukkan kepalanya

"haahaha~ jangan tundukkan kepalamu"

Hongbin bangkit dan berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Hyuk

Di pegangnya kedua pipi Hyuk dan mengankat wajahnya

"hyung ingin, ketika hyung bertemu denganmu, hyung menjadi orang yang hebat"

Dengan perlahan Hongbin menghapus jarak diantara mereka, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua bibir itu bersatu

Hongbin memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang

"dan Hyung ingin ketika hyung melamarmu, hyung dapat memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik"

Hongbin memeluk tubuh Hyuk

Dan Hyuk, membalas pelukan dengan sangat erat

"terima kasih"

Hyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di Bahu tegap Hongbin

Mereka diam beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti itu

"hyung.."

"ya?"

"tapi, bagaimana kau tau aktivitas yang aku lakukan?"

Hyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap hongbin dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya

"oh itu, hahah~"

.

.

.

.

"_kong-ie! Benar kan tebakanku"_

_Hakyeon menepuk nepuk pundak Hongbin bangga_

"_haah~ tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini juga hyung"_

_Hongbin menghela nafas_

_Bagaimana tidak?_

_Hakyeon mencetak foto dirinya sebesar dan setinggi aslinya, dan memajangnya di depan cafe sambil bertuliskan_

"_KU BERIKAN CINTA DAN KASIH SAYANG DI SETIAP LATTE YANG DIHIDANGKAN"_

_Begitu memalukan bukan?_

_Tetapi semenjak itu, cafe Hakyeon menjadi sangat ramai, dipenuh gadis gadis muda yang memesan latte_

_._

"tunggu dulu hyung"

"hm?"

"kau bilang Hakyeon hyung mejang fotomu di depan cafe bukan?"

"yup"

"tapi, kenapa aku tdk pernah melihatnya?"

"oh itu, Hakyeon hyung memajangnya hanya hari selasa dan jum'at, sedangkan kau datang hari rabu, kamis, dan sabtu"

"kau bahkan tau jadwal aku datang ke cafe hyung"

"kkk~ hyung selalu bersembunyi ketika kau datang"

"kalau begitu lanjutkan ceritanya"

.

.

.

_Semenjak pemasangan foto Hongbin_

_Hongbin menjadi terkenal sebagai pelayan tertampan di kompleks itu_

_"Hyung, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, walau sedikit memalukan"_

_"Haha! Tapi jika kau pindah bagaimana dengan cafe ku?" _

_Hakyeon memasang puppy eyes_

_"Hyung, itu memalukan "_

_"Hahaha~ oh iya, apa ravi akan ikut denganmu?" _

_Hongbin mengangguk_

_"Huft, padahal hyung ingin kalian lebih lama disini"_

_"Mungkin lebih tepat ravilah yang lebih lama disini"_

_Hongbin memutar bola matanya malas_

_"__Kkkk~ kalau begitu hati-hati"_

_Dan cepatlah pulang_

_Hongbin pun pergi meninggalkan cafe menuju rumahnya_

_Atas bantuan 'Mantan Kekasih' Hakyeon Hongbin dan Ravi mendapat pekerjaan dan dikirim ke jepang_

_"Yo! Kong-ah! Kau sudah siap?"_

_Ravi menyembulkan kepanya di pintu rumah Hongbin_

_"Sebentar lagi," _

_Hongbin memasukkan beberapa barangnya dan juga tak lupa camera SLR cannon kesayangannya_

_Namun ia berhenti mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menghidupkan kameranya_

_Foto yang pertama muncul adalah foto Hyuk yang tersenyum kearah temannya namun itu terlihat sangat manis karena Hongbin hanya memfokuskan lensanya pada Hyuk_

_"Ravi-ah"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Ayo berangkat"_

_._

_._

_Ravi dan Hongbin menaiki taxi menuju incheon ariport namun saat melewati traffic light ia melihat sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenal sedang menunggu menunggu lampu penyebrangan_

_"Kong, itu Hyuk"_

_Ravi menepuk nepuk bahu Hongbin_

_"Iya"_

_Hongbin menatap Hyuk dari dalam jendela taxi mulai saat hyuk menunggu, berjalan melewati taxi yang Hongbin naiki sampai ia di seberang_

_"Untuk apa ia ke inha?" _

_"Sepertinya dia akan mendaftarkan dirinya disana"_

_Jawab Ravi asal_

_"Oh"_

_Lampu pun menunjukkan warna hijau dan taxi yang mereka naiki melaju_

_._

_._

"Saat itu aku tidak melihatmu hyung"

Hyuk berusaha mengingat ingat kejadian itu

"Haha, ajahmu sangat serius saat menyebrang"

"Ck, lalu dimana lagi kau melihatku hyung?"

"Hm.."

.

.

.

_Hongbin dan Ravi kembali ke korea setelah 5 bulan bekerja di perusaan Jung cabang jepang_

_Mereka pertama berkerja sebagai office boy dan kemudia Ravi mendapat kenaikan pangkat menjadi sekertaris Tuan Jung, selama 3 bulan Menjadi sekertaris tuan Jung sangat mempercayai Ravi dan mengangkat Ravi menjadi Manager untuk Perusahaan Jung di Jepang, namun Ravi menolaknya karena ia masih memikirkan nasib Hongbin yang menjadi Office boy_

_Tuan Jung kemudian mengangkat Hongbin menjadi sekertaris Ravi dan menyuruh mereka memimpin perusaan di Jepang karena Tuan Jung Harus kembali ke korea dengan alasan bahwa istri nya ingin mengangkat seorang anak, dan itu perlu persetujuan dan bantuan tuan Jung_

_Selama pemerintahan/? Ravi, perusahaan baik-baik saja, malah produksi semakin meningkat apalagi produk Permen, Coklat dan jajanan manis lainnya _

_Tuan Jung kembali ke Jepang setelah 2 bulan di Korea dan akhirnya Hongbin dan Ravi dikirim untuk mengurus Perusahaannya cabang Korea karena manager lamanya bunuh diri, entah karena apa_

_Pada Bulan pertama Ravi dan Hongbin sangat kualahan mengurus perusahan yang terbengkalai karena insiden manager itu, dan Hongbin sendiri yang membuka kedai di depan perusahan untuk menjual permen permennya_

_Dan akibat wajah Hongbin dan juga keramahannya banyak yang membeli permen permen itu dan akhirnya perekonomian perusahaan mengalami kenaikan, mereka sudah bisa menggaji para pekerja yang belum mendapat gaji selama 2 bulan _

_Tuan Jung sangat bangga dengan hasil kerja Ravi dan Hongbin kemudia memberikan Perusahan itu pada mereka,_

_Tapi Ravi dan hongbin menolaknya, mereka lebih baik membeli perusahan daripada mendapatkannya secara cuma cuma_

_Dan akhirnya, Hongbin dan Ravi membeli perusahan itu_

_"aku sangat senang kong-ah~"_

_"Aku juga"_

_"Tidak salah memang kita bekerja di tempat tuan Jung"_

_"Hahaha~ dari wajah dinginnya tak kusangka dia orang yang baik"_

_"Jangan menilai orang dari wajahnya kong-ah" _

_"Hahahaha~"_

_"Kong"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Bagaimana jika kau temui hyuk?"_

_"Kau benar, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana ia sekarang" _

_Hongbin menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya_

_"Ini"_

_Ravi memberika secarik kertas pada Hongbin_

_"Ini apa?"_

_Hongbin membuka carikan kertas itu dan mendapati kata kata yang tersusun dan juga nomor_

_Seperti alamat rumah_

_"Itu rumah baru hakyeon hyung"_

_"Benarkah!?"_

_Hongbin langsung berdiri dan menatap Ravi tak percaya_

_"Cepat kesana atau kuambil lagi kertas itu"_

_"Ah? "Hongbin menjauhkan kertas itu dari jangkauan ravi dan menyambar jasnya dan berlari keluar_

_"Terima kasih"_

_Teriaknya sebelum ia benar benar pergi_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi kau datang kerumahku hyung?"

"Tidak kerumahmu, karena saat aku sampai disana hyung malah melihatmu masuk mobil Hakyeon hyung dan pergi, lalu Hyung ikuti kalian, dan ternyata kalian ke taman bermain, dan aku melihatmu bermain dengan hakyeon hyung"

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga bermain disana?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihatmu lalu pulang kerumah, dan oh iya, katamu tadi kau pernah kesini sebelumnya kan? Haha, kau kan yang mengantarkan susu setiap pagi kesini"

"Benarkah? Pantas saja rasanya aku sering melewati jalan ini"

"Hahahaha~ kau sangat lucu saat pagi pagi mengantar susu"

Hongbin mencubit pipi Hyuk

"Hyung~ sakit"

Hyuk melepas tangan hongbin dan mengusap usap pipinya

"Hahaha~ hm dimana lagi hyung melihatmu ya"

"Toko bunga"

"Oh iya!, itu seminggu yang lalu"

.

.

.

_"Halo, ravi kau dimana?"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Baiklah, aku segera kesana"_

_Hongbin menginjak gas mobilnya dan berjalan menyusuri kota seoul, ia pergi ke rumah Ravi untuk makan malam, dan juga marayakan Hari Jadi Ravi dan Haekyeon_

_Hongbin menghentikan Mobilnya di Flower shop_

_Ia berniat membelikan mereka bunga_

_Namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu toko itu,_

_Hyuk, terlebih dahulu keluar sambil tergesah gesah_

_Hongbin hanya memperhatikan Hyuk yang berlari menjauh_

_"Tuan, kenapa anda berdiri di depan pintu?"_

_Hongbin tersadar dari lamunannya dan masuk ke Flower shop dan membeli bunga_

_._

_._

"Oh! Jadi orang yang hampir aku tabrak itu kau hyung!?"

Heboh Hyuk

"Tentu saja, dan apa yang membuatmu berlari seperti itu?"

"Haha, itu aku juga membeli bunga untuk hakyeon hyung, dan aku buru-buru harus ke toko Roti, tempatku kerja"

"Oh,"

Hongbin hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

"Hakyeon hyung tidak bilang jika kau juga datang" hyuk melipat tangan di depan dada

"Haha~ nah, sudah jelas kan sekarang?"

Hyuk mengangguk polos

"Jadi.. Boleh kan hyung meminta janji kita sebelumnya?"

"Ja..janji? Kita tidak ada janji hyung" Hyuk bangkit berusaha pergi namun tangannya di tahan Hongbin

"Jangan lari sayang~, kau harus membayar ini, hyung sangat lelah bercerita"

"Eh? Kalau lelah lebih baik istirahat, dan aku pulang dulu"

Hyuk mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun Hongbin menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya kembali

"Hy..hyung, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau"

"Duduk disini"

Hongbin menepuk nepuk pahanya

Oh GOD, apakah Sekarang Hongbin memintanya untuk duduk di pangkuannya

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Ingat, kau sudah berkata akan menepati 1 permintaan hyung saat hyung selesai bercerita"

Dengan ragu ragu Hyuk bangun dan menduduki dirinya di paha hongbin

"Berbalik, hyung ingin berhadapan denganmu"

Hyuk pun membalik badannya

Ayolah~

Pose yang sangat menggairahkan

Hongbin duduk di sofa dan Hyuk berada di pangkuannya dengan posisi mengangkang dan saling berhadapan

"Hyung ingin aku apa?"

"Hyung sangat lelah bercerita, jadi hyung ingin kau menyuapi hyung"

Hongbin tersenyum .. Apa mungkin bisa di sebut menyeringai

"Oh"

Hyuk dengan santai mengambil sepotong biskuit dan menyodorkannya ke mulut hongbin

"Dengan mulutmu"

Tambah hongbin

What the..

"Hyung.. Itu terlalu.. "

"Terlalu?"

"Terlalu memalukan"

"Hanya ada kita di rumah ini sayang"

"Tapi tetap saja.."

"Kalau tidak mau kau tidak boleh pulang"

"APA!?"

"Jadi cepat"

Dengan ragu Hyuk mengigit sebagian dari biskuit itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hongbin

Hongbin tidak sabar dengan sikap lambat Hyuk, mendorong tengkuk Hyuk untuk mendekat lebih cepat

Hongbin mengigit biskuit itu dengan perlahan, terus mengigitnya hingga bibir mereka bersatu

Hyuk hendak menjauhkan kepalanya namun tangan hongbin menahannya

Hongbin melumat bibir hyuk dan mengambil potongan biskuit yang masih tersisa di mulut hyuk

Hongbin semakin melumat bibir hyuk dengan ganas, ia menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut hyuk

Hyuk yang kaget tercekat hendak melepaskan diri namun

Bukannya melepaskan diri Hyuk malah perpindah tempat duduk menjadi di meja

Hongbin bangkit tanpa melepas panggutan bibir mereka

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar lumayan nyaring

Hongbin terus memperdalam ciumannya sedangkan hyuk pasrah menerimanya, ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya karena dorongan tubuh hongbin hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol gelas dan biskuit-biskuit di meja

Mendengar suara yang asing, Hongbin melepas panggutan bibir merek dan menatap biskuit yang jatuh berantakan dan juga minuman yang tumpah

"Gara-gara kau hyung"

Hyuk memukul bahu Hongbin

"Biarkan saja"

Hongbin kembali menyerang Hyuk dan kini hongbin menjilati perpotongan leher Hyuk

"H..hyung.. Tapi.."

EUAK!

.

.

.

.

END ._.


End file.
